sex Review
by Kazami Ryuuji
Summary: Kecantikan seseorang tergantung orang yang melihatnya. Orang-orang terus memperdebatkan gadis paling ideal. Mulai dari elf, succubus, dan gadis monster lainnya.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fiore,sebuah kerajaan besar yang berada di benua , di kerajaan ini terdapat berbagai macam ras mulai dari Manusia , Elf , beast , peri , monster , malaikat dan iblis

Kerajaan fiore merupakan kerajaan multi etnis yang berdiri sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu , konon alasan kenapa kerajaan fiore mengijinkan ras lain selain manusia untuk dapat tinggal disini adalah karena hobi dari pendiri sekaligus raja pertama kerajaan fiore yang sangat menyukai wanita dari berbagai jenis ras dan memiliki lebih dari 100 harem di kediaman pribadi miliknya

Disebelah barat kerajaan fiore terdapat kota pelabuhan Magnolia yang terkenal dengan sektor perdagangannya yang sagat padat dan merupakan titik dimana banyak sekali hal yang menarik , mulai dari bar , guild dan sampai distrik merah (tempat pelacuran) banyak beredar

Di kerajaan ini mereka melegalkan hal seperti portitusi dengan jaminan tidak ada paksaan dalam melakukanya , magnolia juga sering dikunjungi oleh para bangsawan yang ingin menghilangkan stres mereka dengan memeluk wanita cantik

Distrik merah ini merupakan pendapatan pajak tertinggi kepada kerajaan selain pajak perdagangan dan pajak penduduk , oleh karena itu untuk mencegah hal yang tidak di inginkan terdapat bermacam pasukan keamanan dan tim kesehatan guna menstabilkan dan memeriksa setiap pelacur yang ada agar tidak terjadi masalah baik dalam hal keamanan maupun kesehatan

Lampu yang remang remang dan suasana malam yang dingin dapat terasa di sekitar daerah tersebut , para perempuan berbaju seksi berbaris dari berbagai ras guna menarik pelanggan mereka

"Mas.. ayo mas.. , kemari... kita goyang.. 3 "

" sayang..., ayo masuk jangan malu-malu , Onee-san akan mengajarimu menjadi ... Pria DE-WA-SA "

"Mampir lagi ya... tadi bener-bener Nikmat..."

" Aaa..ah, ya nanti saya balik lagi..."

"jangan lupa .., pesan saya lagi ya... nanti saya kasih Servis Spesial .. muach"

"Nee... sebentar aja masuk .. yu .."

"i..iyahh.. gimana ya..."

Tempat ini adalah surga bagi para lelaki hidung belang , karena berbagai macam pilihan yang beranekaragam wanita pelacuran , berbagai ras berpadu menjadi sarang cinta sesaat yang sangat membahagiakan

Bagi para wanita yang bekerja sebagai pelacur , mereka dikenal sebagai 'putri malam' , pemerintah telah membuat undang-undang yang mengijinkan pelacuran dan siapapun yang melakukan tindakan pidana akan di tindak keras bahkan sampai di eksekusi , karena tempat itu memiliki hukum murni berdasarkan ras mereka

Bagaimanapun semua makhluk hidup hanya mengikuti naluri mereka sendiri terutama para pria

Bagi kerajaan mereka lebih baik pergi ketempat pelacuran daripada melakukan pemerkosaan yang sangat merugikan , oleh karena itu hukuman bagi pemerkosa adalah kelamin mereka di potong dan mereka diberikan sihir impoten , bagi para pria kehilangan senjata kebanggaan mereka sama saja dengan mati ...

Oleh karena itu tindakan kejahatan pada perempuan menurun drastis dan sebagai gantinya banyak para pria datang ketempat ini untuk melepaskan stres mereka

Bagi pria yang sudah beristri namun tetap masuk ketempat ini ada tulisan besar gerbang masuk , berbunyi

[LUPAKAN YANG DIRUMAH SESAAT]

Dan dari pihak keamanan ada tulisan [RESIKO TANGGUNG SENDIRI]

Begitulah kehidupan malam yang sangat indah di magnolia sekali lagi berlangsung dengan hangat , dan distrik merah tetap ramai di kunjungi banyak orang...

...

[Penginapan 'ELF']

Wanita seksi yang memancarkan kecantikan wanita 25 tahun ,dengan rambut pirang ditambah jepit ramput cantik berbentuk bunga menempel di rambutnya yang panjang , wanita itu menempel sangat erat layaknya memeluk suaminya , dengan nada nakal dan kecupan yang melelehkan pria manapun lalu wanita itu mendekati telinga pria itu dengan nada kecil

"terima kasih sudah datang lagi hari ini , Natsu "

"oi..oi .. apapun untukmu sayang.. "

Di akhiri dengan ciuman panas si pria pergi

"datang lagi ya..."

Berjalan dengan gagah berani setelah melewati medan perang yang sagat sengit , natsu dragneel seorang petualang 20 tahun , ras manusa , mengeluarkan sebatang roko dari saku depan bajunya dan menyalakanya

"tadi benar-benar surga..."

Sambil berjalan melewati banyak orang natsu terus menghisap rokonya dengan santai

"sudah kuduga wanita elf disini sangat cantik dan mantap.. ahh,,, benar-benar surga "

Dia berjalan dan mendekati pria yang sedang duduk di air mancur dengan wajah menunduk

"yo , fujisaki maaf lama , tadi sangat intens sekali .."

Laki-laki yang namanya adalah fujisaki Yuusuke , adalah seorang pria ras manusia yang berasal dari dunia lain , cerita panjang dimana fujisaki yang tiba-tiba terdapar di dunia fantasi yang aneh dan mesum ini diselamatkan oleh party natsu saat sedang menjalankan sebuah misi dan diapun mendapatkan pekerjaan di guild Fairy Tail, guild dimana natsu dan party ya bekerja , sudah 3 bulan fujisaki hidup di dunia antah beranta ini yang tidak memperhatikan nilai moral , dia sudah mulai sedikit terbiasa ..

Namun belum terbiasa hidup di dunia fantasi ini , fujisaki harus terbiasa dengan kebiasaan rekan – rekanya yang sering menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini

Bagi fujisaki yang lahir di bumi , tempat seperti ini memang ada namun mereka memiliki konsep yang sangat berbeda , karena yang ada di dunianya hanya manusia , fujisaki sebenarnya cukup tertarik untuk masuk namun dia menahan semua nafsu birahi yang sudah mencapai batas itu dengan sekuat tenaga karena dia ingin menabung uang untuk setidaknya membeli sebuah rumah atau apartemen murah yang cukup dekat dengan tempat kerjanya saat ini

Karena saat ini fujisaki tidur di tempat kerjanya , meski di ijikan untuk tinggal disana namun fujisaki ingin memiliki tempatnya sendiri setidaknya dia bisa memiliki sebuah tempat yang dapat dia sebut rumah untuk kembali di setiap misi yang berbahaya

"apakah kau sudah selesai sekarang , kita sudah 9 jam disini,dan kau masih belum puas . "

Mendengar keluhan rekanya, natsu yang sedang menghisap rokonya dengan tenang mengatakan

"baru 9 jam kan , ini masih pagi , jadi tenang saja lagi pula yang lain belum kembali jadi tunggu saja , aku sudah memberimu uang untuk bersenang – senangkan dari pada kau diam seperti itu lebih baik kau masuk juga, aku tau kau sudah tidak menahanya lagi ... dan kau tau akhir-akhir ini tisu di guild mulai berkur-"

"whahaha ... aku tidak tau maksudmu itu kawan ..., haahh... oke dengarkan ini , aku bukanya tidak ingin masuk , aku hanya ingin menabung dulu untuk membeli sebuah rumah atau mungkin apartemen kecil , agar aku dapat sebuah tempat tinggal , di tempat asing seperti ini aku harus memiliki tempat dimana aku dapat berpikir dan beristirahat dengan tenang "

"tapi bukankah di guild juga sama '

Dengan wajah lelah fujisaki membalas

"mana mungkin aku bisa beristirahat ditempat yang seperti KEBUN BINATANG ITU...!"

"wow.. tenang kawan "

"tenang katamu , setiap hari kalian selalu pesta pora, berkelahi dan menghancurkan perabot guild , aku sudah mencapai batasku ,aku ingin sebuah tempat istirahat yang nyaman untuk diriku sendiri kau mengrti ...!"

"oke..oke.. ya ampun"

Di tengah pembicaraan mereka seseorang mendekat

Dia adalah seorang pria dengan wajah tampan dan rambut hitam yang sama seperti fujisaki namun rambut hitamnya cukup berantakan , dengan tubuh telanjang dan hanya memakai celana dia berjalan kearah natsu dan fujisaki .. , melihat dia datang fujisaki menekan keningya dan terdiam

"yo .. maaf sudah lama menunggu Natsu , fujisaki "

"gray.. , bajumu..dimana itu..?"

Pria bernama gray itu hanya melihat badannya dan menganggkat bahunya

"tadi benar-benar liar kawan, wanita itu ... dia merobek bajuku dengan sangat ganas dan langsung menindihku dan ... selanjutnya kau pasti tau apa yang terjadi ... hehe"

"hoho... , Liar hah.."

"yeah.. Liar..Sangat liar...hehe"

Melihat gray dan natsu yang tersenyum mesum sambil memikirkan beberapa gambaran mesum dikepala mereka , fujisaki hanya bisa menghela nafas

"ya ampun, baiklah karena gray sudah selesai bisakah kita pulang.. aku ingin beristirahat untuk sekarang ..."

...

Guild Fairy Tail, sebuah guild petualang yang bermarkas di kota pelabuhan magnolia , guild ini merupakan guild terbesar yang ada di kota magnolia , fasilitas guild cukup lengkap mulai dari bar , restoran , kolam renang , dan sebuah pemandian air panas ada didalam guild

Dengan jumlah anggota lebih dari 200 orang guild Fairy Tail menjadi guild dengan keanggotaan terbanyak dari semua guild yang ada di kerajaan fiore , dan juga guild ini terkenal dengan pesta pora ya

"kyahahaha.. ayo minum "

"ini masih kurang.. mira bawakan kami sake lagi..."

"baik segera datang..."

"Otoko itu minum dengan gelas besar.. 'Otoko' "

" yahahha.. lanjutkan.. lanjutkan..kyahahhaha"

Diruangan tengah guild terdapat bar dan tempat para member Fairy Tail sedang beristirahat dan melakukan pesta pora , pemandangan ini adalah pemandangan sehari-hari yang ada di guild ini bahkan meskipun pagi , kau dapat melihat beberapa anggota akan minum minuman keras dan menari seperti tiada hari tanpa itu

Disebuah meja tertentu terdapat sekumpulan petualang yang sedang berdiskusi panas

"eh.. serius kau tidur dengan elf berusia 500 tahun , natsu..?"

"Hah., memang ya kenapa ..?"

"kau sudah gila ya , dia sudah nenek-nenek! , itulah mengapa kalian manusia sangat aneh "

Orang yang sedang berbicara dengan natsu adalah seorang petualang bernama Emel Depholios , dia adalah seorang elf berusia 150 tahun , meski usianya sudah ratusan namun penampilanya sama dengan manusia berusia 20 tahun

"apa maksudmu dia sangat cantik dan juga seksi , meski berusia 500 tahun tapi penampilannya menarik "

"serius brow..., kau bisa tidur dengan nenek tua itu ,, iihhh"

Bagi para elf yang memiliki usia panjang , mereka yang berusia lebih dari 400 tahun akan di anggap nenek-nenek atau kake-kake , meski penampilan mereka pada umumnya muda jika dilihat oleh sudut pandang manusia

"tapi Emel , bukankah kemarin aku melihatmu pergi ke tempat 'Mimpi indah dengan Tante' , bukankah disana isinya hanya wanita lansia ?"

Orang yang berbicara adalah gray , ngomong-ngomong fujisaki sedang bekerja membantu mira untuk membawakan pesanan jadi dia tidak ikut didalam pembicaraan mesum ini

Mendengar perkataan gray , emel dengan senyum bangga mengatakan

"Hmmp... ,dengarkan ini tak ada satupun dari wanita elf ratusan tahun yang bisa mengalahkan wanita lansia manusia kau tau "

Mendengar perkataan itu semua pria ras manusia yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka langsung bergidik , bagi manusia umur 40 sampai 50 adalah batas seorang wanita pada puncak kejayaanya , hanya orang buta yang melihat wanita lansia seksi

Dengan badan buncit dan wajah dengan make up yang sangat menor , memberikan nuansa horor bagi pria ras manusia yang melihatnya , meski ada yang masih cantik namun kebanyakan adalah wanita yang sudah habis masa aktifnya dan harus segera di ganti dengan yang baru ,itulah yang dipikirkan oleh pria ras manusia

"meski begitu , mengapa mereka masih bertahan aku dengar toko itu hanya berisi wanita diusia 50 sampai 70 tahun kau tau "

"tapi aku dengar banyak yang pergi kesana , elf dan ras beast sering pergi kesana dan aku dengan mereka memiliki lebih dari 100 member aktif disana "

"heh serius "

Mendengar itu natsu yang sedang minum sakenya langsung mengangguk

"kau mengatakan seleraku aneh , justru bagi kami ras manusia, ras elf adalah yang paling aneh , kalian memiliki wanita cantik yang awet muda tapi malah kepicut sama wanita tua yang sebenernya , apa mata kalian baik-baik saja ,..?"

"apa , tentu saja tidak ,seperti yang selalu aku katakan ini tidak hanya padamu natsu namun pada semua ras manusia rekan-rekanku yang ada disini , bahwa selera kalianlah yang aneh "

"elf itu imut meski sudah ratusan tahun kau tau emel , mengapa kau tak menyukainya ?"

Gray yang sedang makan ikut beragumen , sebagai seseorang yang juga sering mampir ke 'Penginapan elf' gray juga ingin ikut berdebat dengan emel yang sudah menghina kesukaanya

Brakk

Dengan membantik tanganya kemeja dengan keras emel berteriak cukup keras

" MANA mereka sudah tua dan busuk , apakah kau tidak tau?"

"HAH, MANA , mana mungkin kami manusia tau ..?"

Mari kita sedikit menjelaskan dulu , Mana disini adalah sebuah kekuatan sihir yang dapat dirasakan didalam tubuh , terutama bagi mereka ras berumur panjang seperti elf,beast ,peri , malaikat , iblis

Hanya ras mereka yang dapat merasakan aliran mana dari dunia dan sisanya tidak bisa,ras yang tidak dapat merasakan mana adalah , manusia, dwarf dan Norm , Norm adalah sebuah ras yang mirip dengan kurcaci seperti dwarf namun mereka miliki penampilan yang mirip bocah sd , singkatnya mereka ras loli

Bagi manusia dan ras yang tidak dapat merasakan mana mereka membutuhkan alat untuk dapat menyerap mana agar dapat digunakan , dan terciptalah sebuah benda yang disebut lacrima , sebuah alat yang dapat digunakan untuk menyimpan mana dalam jumlah tertentu dan dapat digunakan untuk kehidupan sehari hari ,seperti untuk penerangan, memasak dan banyak hal

Dan untuk senjata mereka menggunakan batu katalis dari sebuah permata tertentu , ngomong – ngomong senjata natsu adalah sebuah pedang dengan katalis dragon arc , dan senjata gray adalah sebuah tombak dengan katalis Ice aura ,ngomong-ngomong fujisaki juga memiliki senjata yang disebut rifel katalis

Mari kita kembali kediskusi , disaat mereka sedang terus beragumen tengan hal mesum , beberapa wanita juga duduk tidak jauh dari mereka sedang mendengar pembicaraan mereka

"dasar Natsu , aku menunggunya semalam ternyata dia keluyuran setempat mesum lagi "

"ahaha , natsu-san memang suka ketempat itu bagaimanapun juga "

" hmm , mereka selalu saja pergi kesana setelah selesai misi , berarti mereka memiliki cukup banyak tenaga , itu bagus bukan "

"erza .. aku pikir itu berbeda dengan maksud lain kau tau "

"gray – sama , pergi ke tempat pelacuran lagi... juvia sedih ...hick "

"juvia jangan menangis , bukankah kau sering berhubungan intim dengan gray bahkan saat misi , ya ampun aku tidak tau siapa yang mesum sebenarnya diantara kalian "

"lucy san juga , sering menyelinap ke kamar natsu dan terdengar desahan yang keras sampai keluar bukankah itu juga mesum "

"i..itu , karena natsu sudah tau tempat sensitifku ..."

" kalian ... aku heran kenapa kalian tidak marah , mengetahui pasangan kalian sering pergi ketempat seperti itu setiap malam "

Fujisaki yang mengantarkan minuman ke meja para gadis memandang para gadis dengan tatapan tak percaya

"oh fujisaki , haha mereka kesana hanya untuk bersenang-senangkan jadi itu tidak masalah bagi kami "

Mendengar perkataan lucy , fujisaki menjadi hawatir dengan otak dan kejiwaan mereka , biasanya seorang wanita akan marah jika pacar mereka pergi ketempat pelacuran seperti itu , namun di dunia ini sepertinya mereka memiliki sikap seperti ' itu normal kan ' di wajah mereka

"maksudku lucy , juvia kau tau , Natsu adalah tunangan lucy dan untuk gray bukankah dia adalah suamimu juvia , ya aku cukup mengerti mengapa juvia menangis kau pasti kesalkan karena gray pergi ketempat pelacuran itu "

"juvia menangis karena juvia tidak bisa menemani gray sama akhir-akhir ini , fujisaki tau kan kalau juvia sedang mengandung saat ini jadi gray –sama pasti sangat menderita karena harus melakukan itu dengan wanita lain dan tidak dengan juvia ..hick"

_aku benar-benar harus memeriksa kejiwaan juvia dan semua gadis yang ada disini.._

itulah yang sedang dipikirkan fujisaki saat mendengar perkataan juvia yang sulit dimengerti olehnya

"dan untuk natsu , dia itu bagaiman mengatakanya ... Natsu memiliki ketahanan yang cukup kuat soal sex kau tau , bahkan meski aku , lisanna dan mira dan juga erza melakukanya bersama-sama kami masih kalah denganya "

Lucy mengatakan itu dengan tersenyum masam

Fujisaki mengingat sesuatu , Natsu bukan hanya tunangan lucy , melainkan juga mira,lisanna dan juga erza , bagi pria idiot otak mesum seperti natsu memiliki haremnya sendiri adalah sebuah keberuntungan , apalagi haremnya adalah wanita cantik dan seksi seperti mereka pasti akan membuat pria betah namun ternyata wanita seksi mereka bahkan kalah dalam hubungan intim dengan natsu , fujisaki menanyakan seberapa besar libido natsu dalam sex

"tapi ada saat dia puas setelah kami melayaninya selama seharian penuh kau tau , kami memesan obat pada grandine dan dapat memuaskanya "

Mira yang ikut mengobrol juga terseyum sambil melirik arah natsu , bagi mira natsu sudah dia anggap sebagai adik dan juga kekasih yang tak tergantikan , mungkin itulah yang membuat mira jatuh cinta pada pria seperti natsu dari pada laxus , ngomong –ngomong soal laxus aku dengar dia juga sering mengunjungi tempat pelacuran bersama rekan-rekannya

"sebenarnya aku cukup terkejut kalian masih setia pada pria seperti natsu "

Mendengar perkataan fujisaki baik Lucy,mira , lisanna dan erza tersenyum canggung dan berkata

"KAMI HANYA BISA PUAS OLEHNYA "

Mendengar perkataan mereka secara bersamaan membuat fujisaki terheran – heran

"kau tau fujisaki , 'senjata' milik natsu itu besar ,keras dan tahan lama ,membuat kami sangat terpuaskan sebagai wanita "

"jadi itu artinya kalian juga pernah selingkuh denganya dan kalian tidak puas dengan selingkuhan kalian jadi kalian hanya bisa dengan natsu untuk memuaskan nafsu kalian yang sebenarnya "

Dengan perkataan fujikasi mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan mereka

"bukanya selingkuh , kami hanya ... yahh..."

"kau tau natsu sering pergi dan kami juga cukup kesepian jadi kami sering... hehe"

"kami hanya memuaskan diri kami "

"jangan khawatir meskipun begitu kami tidak melakukanya dengan pria lain selain natsu kau tau"

"eh lalu kalian melakukanya dengan siapa ... tunggu jangan bilang ?"

Mereka tersipu dan

"kami melakukanya bersama , dengan dildo.."

"KALIAN WANITA MESUM JUGA TERNYATA !"

**TBC**

**Yahaloo... kambali setelah lama tak jumpa kawan , haduh **

**Pekerjaan kali ini sangat banyak dan saya mendapatkan berbagai macam cobaan di dunia nyata akhir-akhir ini membuat saya stres dan akhirnya terciptalah cerita yang aneh dan penuh dengan hal berbau mesum **

**Saya peringatkan bagi mereka yang berusia kurang dari 17 tahun untuk tidak terlalu mencermati kata-kata yang ada meskipun ceritanya sedikit aneh **

**Bila ada saran dan komentar silahkan dengan tata cara bahasa yang baik dan sopan ! **

**Bagi kalian yang suka silahkan ikuti cerita ini dan bagi yang tidak terima kasih karena sudah membaca **

**Terima kasih ... **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"sudahku katakan kalian ras manusia memang tidak mengerti "

"makanya aku bilang kaulah yang harus memeriksa matamu kedokter emel "

"apakatamu Natsu !"

"HAH.. Kau ingin ribut"

Dengan suasana debat yang sangat ricuh dan sudah mulai memanas dimana mereka sudah mulai mengeluarkan hawa yang berbahaya disekitar mereka

Fujikasi menyaksikan ini dengan menghela nafas dan bergumam 'ini tiada akhirnya' , namun sebelum terjadi perkelahian yang biasa

"Mengapa kalian tidak meminta pendapat beberapa orang untuk mencaritau yang mana yang salah"

Seorang pria tua dengan tubuh kecil berambut putih , master dari serikat Guild Fairy Tail , Makarov Dreyar . mendengar master berbicara Natsu dan emel yang sudah siap berkelahi langsung berhenti

"oi Wakaba , Macao kalian sering pergi kesanakan ke tempat 'Distrik merah' itukan jadi berikan ulasan agar dua orang idiot ini berhenti berkelahi "

Mendengar namanya di panggil , wakaba dan Macao yang merupakan petualang veteran berusia 45 tahun ras manusia terkejut dengan itu

"A..apa maksudmu master , aku tidak pernah ketempat itu "

"ii..itu benar , kami selalu pulang tepat waktu kau tau .."

"apa maksudmu, beberapa waktu lalu kita kan bermain bersama disana .. apakalian lupa ?"

Mendengar itu keduanya mengeluarkan keringat dingin

Yap mereka sebenarnya adalah seorang suami yang sangat takut pada istrinya , cerita mereka tidur di jalan dan bahkan sampai mengemis untuk dibuka pintu rumah oleh istrinya adalah cerita sehari-hari bagi member Guild Fairy Tail , namun meski begitu insting mereka sebagai Laki-laki selalu mengalahkan mereka dan terbuai oleh rayuan manis dari setiap pelacur disana , hasilnya setiap penghasilan mereka selalu habis di tempat itu dan hanya sisanya yang dapat di berikan kepada keluarga mereka

Namun meski situasi keluarga mereka seperti itu , itu aneh karena istri mereka tidak menggugat cerai suami mesum mereka , malah sebaliknya istri mereka sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli asalkan uang harus mencapai target bulanan keluarga mereka , sebuah sistem norma dunia ini yang mengatakan ' itu normalkan' adalah kebiasaan yang sangat aneh di dunia ini

Bagi fujisaki yang merasa dunia miliknya terbalik 180 derajat dengan sikap norma yang seperti ini pasti akan membuat dirinya yang sangat memegang teguh kesetiaan hanya pada satu pasangan menjadi seperti orang udik di dunia ini

Bagi mereka kesetiaan tidak berarti jika kau tidak dapat memuaskan nafsu mereka dan tidak mencapai target keuangan bulanan mereka , selama kau melakukan kewajibanmu sebagai suami , apapun yang terjadi di luar itu adalah urusan pribadinya, namun tidak semua istri seperti itu , itu hanya berlaku untuk istri para petualang ,bangsawan dan para tentara

Bagi istri dari rakyat biasa itu adalah sebuah penghinaan ,dari pada menyerang si pelacur si istri akan lebih menyerang si suami , karena pekerjaan pelacur adalah menggoda laki-laki dan mereka tidak peduli apakah dia sudah beristri atau tidak , karena bagi mereka itu adalah pekerjaan mereka

Itu membuat sang istri hanya bisa menyerang suami mereka karena mereka malah pergi ketempat seperti itu dan berbuat mesum dengan wanita lain , tidak ada hukuman bagi si istri saat menyerang suami mereka di tempat pelacuran asalkan mereka tidak menghancurkan fasilitas dan menyerang si pelacur , hal seperti sang istri menampar dan menyeret suaminya yang telanjang adalah hal yang biasa yang dapat di jumpai di tempat itu dan sudah menjadi pemandangan umum bagi mereka

Kembali ke wakaba dan macao , mereka sangat takut dengan istri mereka bahkan sampai mereka akan berlutut dihadapan istri mereka jika mereka ada di depan mereka , namun karena master mereka sudah menjatuhkan bom di tempat mereka hanya bisa pasrah sambil melihat kanan kiri , apalagi macao dia sudah memiliki putra yang juga mengikuti jejaknya menjadi seorang petualang , untungya romeo yang merupakan putranya tidak ada di guild jadi dia sedikit lega

"dan kalian berdua juga hmm, erdus dan Brookz"

Master memanggil dua orang lagi , namun berbeda dengan wakaba dan macao yang merupakan ras manusia , erdus dan brookz merupakan ras monster yang mana erdus adalah ras halfling , dan brookz adalah ras beast

Mendengar nama mereka di panggil keduanya yang sedang duduk di meja yang sama yang mana memang berdekatan meja dengan meja natsu dan kawan-kawan sedang meminum sakenya berhenti dan menatap master guid , dengan memiringkan wajah mereka keduanya menatap master

"kalian, jangan berlaga polos aku tau kalian sering pergike distrik merah itu "

Mendengar itu mereka yang sedang dalam keadaan minum langsung menyemprotkan minuman mereka dan terbatuk batuk

"ma..master, uhuk .. uhuk ... ke .. kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu ...uhuk..."

"itu benar master .. uhuk...uhuk..."

"sudahlah jangan basa basi ,"

Dengan memberikan kertas dan pena kepada ke empat orang itu master guild mengatakan

"berikan saja sebuah Komentar kalian tentang wanita elf berusia 500 tahun dan wanita lansia dari ras manusia , dan juga berikan angka poin di bagian akhir "

'Mengapa kami harus melakukan itu ...?"

" itu lebih baik dari pada pedebatan yang tiada habisnya kan , lebih baik mendengarkan pendapat dari orang lain itulah yang dikatakan fujisaki padaku sebelumnya "

Mendengar nama fujisaki disebut semua orang yang ada disana melihat kearahnya , mengetahui dia menjadi pusat perhatian , fujisaki hanya tertawa dan mengatakan

"i..ini hanya ... itu benar aku sebenarnya sedang melakukan referensi tentang pelacuran,ya itu benar "

Mereka semua diam dan menatapnya dengan wajah aneh pada fujisaki

"referensi ..? "

Gray yang sedang bingung mengatakan itu

"kau melakukan hal aneh seperti itu ., meski kau masih Cherry "

"DIAM NATSU , atau akanku tembak kau dengan rifel miliku , sialan, aku hanya ingin tau pendapat masing masing diantara kalian itu saja "

Fujisaki yang mengeluarkan sebuah katalis miliknya , sebuah senjata laras panjang mirip crosbow namun dengan bentuk aneh , merupakan senjata yang digunakan di dunia fujisaki namun dengan modifikasi dunia lain , terciptalah senjata ini

"haha.. baiklah kami hanya perlu menulisnyakan ?"

"ah ya.., seperti itu "

Lalu mereka berempat mulai menulis , tentu saja pikiran dangkal mereka hanya tau seperti itu namun bagi fujisaki sebuah reviem adalah uang , mereka akan membeli informasi dari pihak lain jika di terbitkan , di guild ini ada sebuah sistem infomasi yang dapat di jual belikan oleh karena itu tanpa mengetahui niat sebenarnya dari fujisaki mereka menulis informasi tentang pengalaman mereka dengan wanita pelacur, karena banyaknya jenis wanita penghibur berbagai ras membuat tidak semua orang tidak dapat mengunjungi semua toko

Bagi fujisaki , informasi dari mereka adalah sebuah poin yang dapat ditukar dengan uang , setiap orang di guild termasuk orang luar akan memeriksa papan informasi guild yang mana terpasang di dalam dan di luar dekat gerbang guild yang mana sering di baca oleh para pejalan kaki

Namun informasi yang di tempelkan di papan akan tidak lengkap , itu karena jika kau ingin sebuah informasi yang lengkap kau harus membeli sebuah salinan asli yang mana disalin dengan lacrima , mirip seperti mesin fotocopi

Dan keuntungan bagi fujisaki adalah 60% dari penjualan setiap salinan , dengan potongan oleh guild sebesar 40% , fujisaki sudah mendapatkan keuntungan karena hak salinan asli itu merupakan haknya , bagi mereka itu hanya tulisan untuk kesenangan namun bagi fujisaki itu adalah pundi pundi uang

Dengan tersenyum di balik wajahnya yang polos , fujisaki berharap komentar mereka dapat menghasilkan uang untuknya , namun di dalam hati kecilnya pengalaman mereka bisa menjadi contoh baginya bila kedepanya dia ingin pergi ke distrik merah untuk bersenang –senang , bagaimanapun dia juga laki-laki yang bernafsu besar

Bagi para pria ini , mereka tidak akan meminta uang , namun fujisaki sudah mempersiapkan sedikit hadiah kecil untuk mereka , karena bagaimanapun informan harus diberikan keuntungan

Dengan waktu yang singkat mereka memberikan kertas itu pada master dan master memberikan itu pada fujisaki , setelah fujisaki menerimanya dia lalu mulai membaca satu persatu dan semua orang di guild tiba-tiba terdiam seakan menunggu fujisaki berbicara

"Ehem..., baiklah ini adalah hasil dari reviem dengan tema wanita elf 500 tahun dan lansia ras manusia , baiklah kita mulai "

**[Dengan kecantikannya yang luar biasa , wanita elf adalah wanita terbaik dari semua ras ! , wanita elf berusia 500 tahun mungkin terdengar tua , tapi bagiku mereka terlihat awet muda dan seksi dengan tubuh yang sangat memikat , siapa yang peduli dengan umurnya , aku memberi nilai 10 dari 10 'Natsu' ]**

**[seorang lansia berusia lebih dari 50 tahun memang punya banyak pengalaman mengingat mereka sudah cukup tua untuk ukuran ras manusia ,dia dapat membuatku menyelesaikannya dengan mudah tapi aku tak senang dengan hal itu , nilai 2 dari 10 'wakaba']**

**[tidak mungkin elf berusia 500 tahun itu bahkan lebih tua dari ibuku ! tidak mungkin aku bisa tidur dengan mereka ! , nilai 0 dari 10 'emel']**

**[Gadis manusia berusia 50 tahun dianggap 'tua' , tapi 'mana' didalam mereka sangat banyak dan sangat hangat,dan juga mereka sangat pandai dalam memuaskan bagaimana kau tidak bisa menyukainya , nilai 10 dari 10 ' emel']**

**[mereka memang terlihat lucu tapi gadis elf berusia 500 tahun itu berbau busuk dan basi , bau itu sangat penting bagi ras beast kau tau , nilai 5 dari 10 , ' brookz']**

**[jika kau melihat mereka seperti gadis orc yang montok, mereka sebenarnya cukup imut kau tau, dan juga mereka sangat lembut dari pada gadis orc jadi aku sangat menyukainya . nilai 9 dari 10 , 'brookz']**

**[nenek-nenek , aku sebenanrya tidak terlalu membenci gadis elf namun elf dapat berusia lebih dari 1000 tahun jadi ... maaf aku tak sanggup , nilai 0 dari 10 ' erdus ]**

**[yang ini nenek-nenek juga ya, tapi jika di bandingkan dengan elf , kurasa ini masih mending , nilai 5 dari 10 , 'erdus']**

**[setiap kali aku tidur dengan mereka , mereka selalu mengetahui keinginanku tanpa ditanya dan desahan mereka membuatku sangat bersemangat, elf memang yang terbaik , nilai 10 dari 10, 'macao']**

**[jika dibandingan dengan istriku , kurasa tidak ada perbedaan namun mereka kurang dalam goyangan jadi maaf , nilai 2 dari 10 , 'macao']**

**[wanita elf mampuh membuat pria tua sepertiku bersemangat kembali jadi aku merasa muda saat bersama mereka , nilai 9 dari 10 , 'wakaba']**

**[ aku tidak akan pernah menyentuh mereka sedikitpun, tidak akan pernah . nilai 0 dari 10 , 'natsu']**

Setelah membaca itu , fujisaki mengarahkan pandangan pada emel dan natsu

"kenapa kalian juga menulis pendapat kalian ..?"

"[karena ini masalah kami]"

Mendengar keduanya , fujisaki hanya mengela nafas , namun bagi semua orang di guild terutama para pria mereka sedang berdiskusi

"yah... itu sudah wajar "

"benar hasilnya pasti akan seperti itu "

"perbedaan ras dan sudut pandang setiap ras pasti menjadi hal yang normal , bagaimanapun terdapat keberagaman ras disini jadi tidak mungkin setiap ras memiliki kesukaan yang samakan ?"

"memang benar "

Namun bagi mereka yang tidak pernah tidur dengan elf mulai memiliki keinginan

" jadi elf seperti itu ya "

"sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan umur mereka , karena kau tidak akan bisa membedakan mereka kecuali kau bertanya langsung padanya "

"tapi menanyakan umur seorang wanita itu tidak sopan meski mereka elf sekalipun , namun siapa peduli , bagaimana kita pergi kesana dan mencobanya ?"

"itu bagus, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi "

Dan bagi mereka yang tidak pernah tidur dengan lansia

"hmm, meski dalam sudut pandang manusia mereka 'tua' tapi seperti kata brookz mereka lembut , apa iya ..?"

"entahlah aku belum pernah mencoba"

"bagaiman kalau kita pergi , aku penasaran , mungkin emel ada benarnya "

"hmm, karena kita tidak melakukan apapun , ayo kita pergi "

Dan begitulah hasil dari sebuah riviem , apapun ras mereka rasa ingin tau adalah insting dari setiap mahkluk hidup ,itulah senjata fujisaki

Rasa ingin tau akan membawamu kedalam tahap 'penasaran ' lalu karena penasaran kaupun pasti akan 'mencoba' sebuah siklus normal yang tidak dapat ditahan oleh ras manapun

Jika kau mendengar bahwa film A sangat bagus dari sebuah komentator televisi , dan karena kau penasaran kau pasti akan menonton film tersebut meskipun tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau harapkan , itulah sebuah iklan pemasaran yang mana merupakan sebuah terobosan pasar untuk menjual prodak mereka

Dan didunia ini iklan atau sesuatu seperti itu tidak ada sehingga membuat fujisaki berpikir untuk dapat mengiklankan sebuah tempat pelacuran yang jarang memiliki pelanggan namun karena sebuah riviem mengatakan itu bagus, pasti akan ada banyak orang yang pergi

Dan mereka tidak bisa menyalahkan sang informan tentang hal itu karena sudah tertulis kekurangan dan kelebihan dari setiap informasi jadi jika ada yang harus disalahkan , maka dia sendirilah yang salah karena tidak membaca setiap informasi dengan sempurna

Dengan jawaban dari mereka , hasilnya seri namun ini hanya permulaan , bagi fujisaki cara cepat kaya miliknya ada dengan membuat sebuah informasi , karena bagaimanapun

SEMUA PRIA DIDUNIA INI ADALAH OTAK MESUM YANG AKAN MEMBAYAR BANYAK UNTUK SEBUAH INFORMASI TENTANG HAL MESUM

**TBC**

**Haha ,mungkin sedikit bingung dengan kata dan penulisan maklum saya masih belajar jadi tolong di maafkan oke **

**Jika kalian mau kalian juga bisa tulis ulasan kalian mengenai elf berusia 500 tahun dan wanita lansia , jadi jangan lupa tulis juga menurut kalian ,bagusan mana sih hahaha**

**Kalau saya sih milih elf aja **

**Sekian dan terima kasih **

**Di tunggu kelanjutannya ya... !**


End file.
